Airlines currently have resources available to collect data and calculate flight trajectory amendments for an aircraft. However, such calculations can involve a significant amount of computational and human resources. This can take away valuable resources that can be allocated to more critical tasks associated with the operation of an aircraft fleet. Moreover, some smaller airlines may not have the same level of access to certain data sources as other, larger airlines. As such, the ability for smaller airlines to calculate advantageous trajectory amendments may be limited.